Graduation
by RozaIvashkov1452
Summary: A revised version of the original. What happens in Dimitri was never turned in Shadow Kissed. This is about how Rose's Graduation would have been like, along with her life after. R and R please. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**This was my first Fan Fic on here... or ever for that matter. I have gone back in and revised it... I hope that it is better than the old version, I have put a lot of work back into it. Please tell me what you think!**

**By the way, I do not own the Vampire Academy series or any of the charecters. They belong to the fabulous Richelle Mead.**

Dimitri POV

I stood in the back row on the mob of people in the gym. It was graduation day for the novices. No moroi were allowed in, it was a celebration for d'hampirs, who were now guardians. It was their day, and as the moroi graduation had been the day after, they were all in their dorms, enjoying the day off.

Alberta stood on the stage with the diplomas and stakes in her hands. "A silver stake for Rosemarie Hathaway, personalized as requested by Princess Vasilisa Dragomir, her future Morori. Novice Hathaway has completed all courses required by the Guardian Council and by the administration of St. Vladimir's school for d'hampirs and morori. She has taken her oath to protect the morori to the best of her ability and to the fullest extent of her life. I now present her a diploma and a silver stake. Guardian Hathaway, I welcome you into the ranks." She turned to Rose and handed her the items. I had never been so proud of her before. She was so raw and young when I first met her. She had molded into a great guardian. She would be one of the very best. Rose had no idea how much I had to fight to even come close to beating her, and even then, I lost about half of the time. Rose hugged Alberta and walked off the stage. All of the teachers would miss her, even Guardain Alto. She had made an impression on everyone and wouldn't be forgotten anytime soon. The rest of the novices were called to receive their stakes and diplomas. After the ceremony Rose ran up to me. She looked so beautiful, and proud. She hugged me tightly.

"Roza I am so proud of you." I gave her a hug in return. I let go of her and looked up to see her mother walking towards us. I wasn't surprised that she got leave time to see her daughter's graduation, but Rose was.

"Mom, how did you get time off? Did your morori come with you?"

"No he did not come with me, but the Council thought it was important I take some time off. Apparently I have too much built up." Janine hugged Rose. "You have made an excellent mark here, and I'm proud of you. Welcome to the ranks." She turned to me. "Well are you excited that you and your mentee are going to be guarding the same person. You know each other's strengths and weakness', it should be a great match." I nodded, but I could see that Rose was blushing. She has always accused me of being in control, but it took me all I had not to blush right along with her. Janine smiled once more at Rose before walking away to chat with some of the other graduates and guardians.

"Dimitri, we can't both guard Lissa? You know that it won't work if we're more worried about each other. What are we going to do?" I shake my head at telling her that we would talk about it later. I'm about to say something about her stake when I hear screaming and glass breaking from behind me. I turn and can't believe what I see. Strigoi have gotten through the wards and are attacking the school once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank roseskyangel for being my first review.**

**I still don't own any of Richelle Mead's amazing work.**

Dimitri's POV

_I turn and can't believe what I see, Strigoi have gotten through the wards and are attacking the school once again._

I looked to Rose and saw that she had already shed the gown and cap she was wearing only moments ago. With a stake in hand, she looked to me and smiled. She was ready to prove herself once again. Even though she had fought many battles with strogoi, I was still terribly worried about her. I pulled my stake out from the pocket of my duster and ran to help out other guardians. With all the new graduates we had the numbers to take on another attack like the one that happened a few years ago. Hopefully none of them were intoxicated when they came to the graduation, but as they were teens, it was to be expected from a few. What could we do, it's not as if _this_ was to be expected. While Rose and I had expected some thing to go wrong, this was a bit extreme.

I staked my first strigoi and moved on to save a guardian from being tackled to the ground by one of the three strigoi they were trying to hold off. I kept an eye on Rose, just in case she might have been in trouble. I thanked whoever might have been watching over us that the moroi weren't in the gym that day. _The Morori! How could I be so stupid? That's why the Strigoi attacked on today of all days. _I looked to Rose to remind her, but she was already bolting from the gym. The princess must have been in trouble. I staked the vampire in front of me and ran after her.

Rose POV

Why can this sort of thing never happen on a day off? No, it has to happen on my freaking graduation. I ran to the female morori dorms. Liss wass in trouble. She was hiding from four Strigoi. I thank the fact that we have a bond because not one of the guardians were in the dorms. I'd have told others this but I had to get to Lissa first. I could hear foot steps behind me, and rather than risk being attacked from behind I stop to look, ready to fight. When I looked and saw that is was just Dimitri I cursed myself and kept running. Lissa was freaking out through the bond. I burst through the doors and had to fight off two Strigoi. I staked one of them and seeing as Dimitri had finally caught up I left the other for him. I had to get to her. She wasn't anywhere that I knew of. This worried me because that meant I couldn't find her. I let myself go into her head. I hated doing this, but it is needed. I cleared my mind and let myself get sucked in. Liss looked to be in a library on the second floor. I hadn't known they had one of those in the dorm. The Strigoi were in the next room over, looking for her. I ran up there and went to the edge of the door way that they were in, being as quiet as possible. They were tying up morori. There was at least eight of them with fourteen moroi captives. Deciding that I couldn't kill them all by my self, I went to go get Lissa.

I found her in the back. She saw me and ran to hug me. I hugged her, grabbd her arm and ran. She understood that if she made a sound the strigoi would hear and come get us, so we ran back outside as quietly, and quickly as we could. We made it out with no problems. Dimitri was waiting at the door as he had just dispatched five more Strigoi. We ran to take her to a safe place, and on our way back to the gym I told him about what I saw.

"You were right not to try and save them by yourself. Had you, the Strigoi would have killed you and probably found the Princess. They would have just loved to have her." I stopped her and said, "Take her to saftey, and stay with her. I'll get more people and we'll take care of the others in the dorm."

I grabbed Dimitri's arm before turning to Lissa, "Where's Christian? The church?" She nodded. "So we'll take her there. She'll be protected by a fire user and the fact that she'll be on sacred ground. You and I will then go to get help and rescue the others. As we see more morori we can take them to the church."

Dimitri's POV

There was no arguing with Rose. I loved her but sometimes she was so stubborn. We took Lissa to the church. On the way there I found a freshman novice and told her to stay with the two moroi, before handing her an extra stake I always carried in my coat. She was shocked but looked as though she could handle herself. I turned to look at Rose, she nodded and we ran to the gym. When we got there all the Strigoi had been killed or ran off and the guardians were taking a count. I looked around the gym before finding Alberta and told her what was going on when all of a sudden the loud speaker came on and it wasn't Headmistress Kirova's voice. "Attention all guardians and staff of St. Vladimir's, unless you give up now, all of your precious morori will be killed one at a time. All we ask for us to leave is for you to give us the Dragomir Princess. We will give you a day to decide." I looked over to Rose and we had the same look. And I thought for sure this was going to be a good day.

**Please review, and tell your friends. Tell me what you like and don't like. I won't be offended I promise you that.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to thank:**

**AngelinaHeartsYou and roseskyangel for reviewing. I'm writing more for you guys.**

**Next: I do not own this amazing series, no matter how much I wish I did. Next none of these characters are real. Even though you may wish it so, they aren't.**

Chapter 3

_All we ask for us to leave is for you to give us the Dragomir Princess. We will give you a day to decide." I looked over to Rose and we had the same look. And I thought for sure this was going to be a good day._

Rose's POV

_For the love of God! _Every time I had a nice thing going good for me. Now, don't get me wrong. I love Lissa like a sister, and I would never even dream of giving her up for the world, but sometimes... God, it's just so hard. Sometimes I wish I had a normal life, with normal friends, a normal love interest. Perhaps, had I been born in a different time, to different people, I could have been human and never had to fight off Strigoi. _Well... there's no point in hoping for what can't happen._

I looked around me and saw that every guardian in the room was staring at me. Of course. Normally I didn't mind the attention,but in a situation like this, I had really hoped that they wouldn't have looked to me for the answer. I sighed and looked to Dimitri. He gave me a look of sympathy, partly for the fact that all eyes rested upon me, and partly because he didn't know how to approach this any more than I did. I sighed and took in a deep breath. Ignoring the rational part of my brain that was screaming at me to stop and rethink what I was about to do, I ran up on stage to the microphones.

I could feel the eyes of everyone in the gym on me as I approached the podium. I tapped the mic a few times to make sure the sound was still on. With everyone still staring at me, I didn't have much time to think of anything better to say than, "Ah, attention, check one, two, three." Those who knew me well were shaking their heads, knowing that I was stalling until I could get a proper plan going. "Hi everyone. Um... I'm Rose, Lissa's new sanctioned guardian. I guess as her guardian it's my job to figure out how we're going to go about this... seeing as she's, uh, what the Strigoi want most of all." I looked over to Dimitri, he seemed to be looking at me as if I was heading in the right direction. I tooke another deep breath. "And as you all seem to be content to look to a newly graduated guardian to save the day, I guess I should proabably tell you what we are not going to do." I wet my lips, "For starters, we aren't giving Liss away, though I'm pretty sure that was an obvious." I could see Dimitri chuckling slightly. "Secondly, we are not going to just let the captured moroi just die." I stopped and think before continuing. "But I guess, defining something by what it's not is ineffective, same goes for this. Figuring out where to go from here may be the wise choice." I took a deep breath, already knowing what the reaction to what I was about to say would be. "We should round up the remaing moroi that are free at the moment and put them all in the church, which would be protected by a ring of guardians. With those moroi safe, we should then get a group of volunteers, consisting of fire users to help us fight off the rest of the strigoi. With their help we should be able to dispatch them fairly quickly... that is as long as more don't show up." I could see my mother in the back, she wasn't angry at my decision, but she wasn't happy that I just jumped up here. "It's about time that the moroi help us save their asses. Without their help, we won't be able to stop this without casualties." I finally got out what I had wanted to saw, and that was about when the crowd broke into screaming arguements.

I jumped down from the stage, and I looked threw the crowd to find somebody, anybody, who could tell me that I had just done the right thing. While on my quest I could hear a few things echoing from the arguements. A couple saying we should just give up the Dragomir Princess, as it was for "the greater good." I had an urge to go and knock that person out. Others were saying we should just abandon the captured, I shook my head and plowed through.

I finally found the people I was looking for. Dimitri was shaking his head, but was chuckling all the same. My mother was a little less amused by what I had just done, but wasn't too upset. Then I looked to Alberta, she looked almost relieved, probably worried that I was going to do something a bit more rash... more Rose-like.

Dimitri's POV

_Why Roza, why?_ She just had to go and jump up there before consulting somebody, anybody. I could see Janine and Alberta walking toward me, presumably because they figured Rose would come find me first. I gaze into the crowd, searching for Rose. Finally, she broke through and sauntered over towards me. Shaking my head and chuckling, I pulled Rose into a hug. I whispered into her hair, "You are always so quick to speak, Roza. You really should of ran this by me before you went up there." She laughed a bit at that.

Janine was the next to speak up, "What were you thinking Rose? Please, just this once, let us into the mind of Rosemarie Hathaway."

She pulled away from me, and I immediately missed her warmth. "If everyone was going to stare at me expecting an answer, I was going to give them one. Really, I just graduated what did they want from me. No offense but couldn't they look to one of you guys? I understand that I'm Lissa's guardian now... but come on."

"That may be true but it was a bit uncalled for." Janine looked toward me. "And you, you're encouraging her. You don't even care that she just caused a huge riot." I was about to tell Janine that Rose had handled herself fairly well with this, but Roza beat me to it.

"Lay off him mom. Dimitri had nothing to do with this. If anything, he kept me from doing something worse." I really wished Rose would let me fight my own battles. Her impulses may have gotten better and more under control, but as the old saying goes, old habits die hard.

"Guardian Belikov should have taught you to be delicate in situations like this."

Rose was becoming upset and I couldn't get a word in to stop her before she went off again. "I don't think being delicate was going to get anything solved. How was it fair that older, and more experienced guardians were staring at an 18 year old to fix this? And before you go off on Dimitri, I'd like to point out that he has made me who I am today. Had I been the old Rose Hathaway, things would have gone a lot worse. He has taught me to keep a level head, how to better protect my moroi, and how to over come a strigoi. He has been there to guide me through the thick and thin. That's more than I can say for you mom." I could tell that Rose was heading into dangerous waters, but there was no stopping her right then. "If you look at the back of my neck you can see my molnijia marks, and the battle mark underneath those. I lived through all of those bacause of everything I have learned from Dimitri, and the rest of the staff here. I have seen Dimitri more times in the two years that I've known him, than I have seen you in the entirity of my life. You lost the right to critic them the day you left me in their custody."

I could tell that Rose was coming to the end of her rant, and if I didn't stop her now, there was going to be a grand finale, and there where going to be things said that couldn't be taken back, from both sides. I couldn't let this ruin their already rocky relationship.

"Roza, stop. This isn't going to solve anything. Both of you are stressed, and you're worried about the well being of the moroi. I understand that we shouldn't have looked soley to you for the answer here, that it wasn't fair. But you are Lissa's guardian now, you have a responsibility to deal with, and this is part of it." I could see that she was mad that I was scolding just her, and she was right. Janine had not helped with this situation in the least bit. I turned to her, "As for you Janine, calm down. Yelling at her when she was trying to make the best of a situation, isn't helping anything." I looked at the gym around me. "Now I suggest we talk about this quietly and calmly. I understand that there are strigoi on the campus, but CAN WE PLEASE QUIET SHUT UP SO A PLAN CAN BE MADE?" My voice reverberated off the walls. Rose, Janine, Alberta, and the rest of the guardians there were staring at me with shock. Besides Rose, I don't think any of them had heard me say three words at once before, let alone raise my voice. Well, it got their attention. I looked to Alberta and she nodded to me. I grabbed Rose's hand and lead her to the church.

VA

Rose POV

I don't think I had ever heard Dimitri raise his voice in public. When we were out of the sight of the gym I burst out laughing. He did the cool one raised eyebrow thing, signaling that he was questiong my sanity. "I think you are the only one who has ever shocked my mother into being quiet before. You have got to teach me how to do that!" I stopped and took a breath. Dimitri gave me a questioning look. "You aren't my mentor anymore." I looked up to him. I hadn't realized how much that would affect me. I would never have another "class" with him again. I was a full blown guardian, I now had to think for myself. I didn't have him to guide me anymore. Like always he guessed what I was thinking.

"Roza, I will always be there for you. I was going to tell you later, as a surprise, but I pulled a few strings, and I'm no longer assigned to Lissa as a guardian, instead I have a post at the Royal Court. When we sort this whole thing out, we will always have time to see each other." He hesitated. I could see that something was on his mind. "Rose, you know that I love you, and I always will." He stopped again and took a deep breath in before getting down on one knee. My heart skipped a beat, he couldn't be... no, is he? "Roza, I know that I can never offer you more than my heart, that we can never have children, but will you do me the greatest honor of being my wife." He pulled out small purple box from the inside pocket of his coat. The ring inside was a silver band with a beatiful single diamond.

I was so shocked that I was almost speechles, but I managed to choke out a yes. He grinned ear to ear as put the ring on my finger. He stood up, pulled me close to him and kissed me. We broke apart and both realized we were still outside. I knew that no strigoi were around, but we still needed to get to Liss and the others.

We walked through the doors and told the novice she could return to the dorm. She left and Lissa ran and hugged me. She went to grab my wrist to take sit me down so we could talk, but her hand slipped and got caught on the ring. She did a double take before smiling. She started to giggle, then jump up and down. She hugged me and screamed. I just sat there and smiled. I looked to Dimitri, feeling awkward, and not sure what to do. That made me laugh even harder. "Rose when did this happen." Lissa turned to Dimitri. "I was wondering when you were going to do something. Please don't look at me like that; I guessed when she thought you died during the battle. It was only when they found you nearly dead and drained in the forest that she told me." I stood there and shook my head. Dimitri jumped when Adrian and Christian came up behind him.

Adrian looked happy and sullen at the same time. He still loved me but understood I couldn't return the feelings. Christian clapped Dimitri on the back and congratulated him. I spoke up and said, "So now that the friends know, when do we go tell my mother that you proposed to me?" Dimitri looked down right terrified when I brought this up. I laughed, but secretly dreaded that day. I went up and kissed him. When I pulled away and looked behind him I saw my mother standing in the door way. And holy shit, was she pissed.


	4. Chapter 4

_When I pulled away and looked behind him I saw my mother standing in the door way. And holy shit, was she pissed._

**Rose POV**

"Get the hell away from my daughter!" Dimitri was frozen to the spot that he stood in and was paler than a ghost. My mother on the other hand had started moving from the entry way of the church and was heading straight towards him. She was reaching inside her jacket to grab what I suspected was her stake. I was worried she might actually kill him, so I stepped in between her and Dimitri. My suspicion had been proved correct when she pulled her hand back out, "Rose, move out of my way."

"Mom calm down please. Let me explain."

"No Rosemarie, I will not calm down. I had heard that Victor Dashkov had made suggestive comments during his trial, but I never thought any of them were true." She had turned a deep shade of purple, and the color was no more flattering on her than the pale white was on Dimitri, but I decided against point this out. "You can't tell me that your 'love' came about in the recent weeks that you turned 18. Especially not, if he's proposed to you." She took in a deep, steady breath, "I don't wish to harm you, this isn't really your fault, you were young and impressionable. I'm giving you until the count of five to move out of my way. I suggest you take it Rosemarie."

I stood my ground, "Mother, it's Rose, not Rosemarie." I sighed and trying to think of a way to difuse the issue at hand. "If you really want to know the truth, Victor used a lust charm to make the things he said happen, so don't believe the one sided lies he spewed." That hadn't helped like I hoped it would, the word lust just made her turn darker. I sighed and tried a different approach, "Mother, I'm 18, not a child. I have seen more horrors than many guardians your age. I have matured faster than all the other novices in my class, and surpassed them in all my classes," except for maybe math, but I didn't bring that up, "You can't tell me that I don't know how my actions will affect me." Everyone was staring at the two of us. Dimitri was still frozen, Lissa was holding onto Christian, and Adrian, well he was looking a bit crazy, probably watching the auras around my mother and I. "Why did you even follow us, aren't you supposed to be helping come up with a plan to take care of the Strigoi?"

"I figured you may want help watching the morori in here, now I'm glad I came, otherwise you two might have gone off and eloped and left them her defenseless." Huh, that thought had never come to my mind, but it's not like I would have done it. To leave Lissa here with Christian and Adrian defenseless would have gone against every fiber of my being. Not to mention that Lissa would have hunted me down and smited me for not letting her plan my wedding.

"That wouldn't have happened, mom. I'm Lissa's guardian. I don't know what that means to you, but to me it means I never leave her anywhere umprotected, unless I know full heartedly that it would be safer. I put her in this church because I knew that Strigoi couldn't come in here, she was safe until I came back. And not only that, but I left her with a capable novice, and a fire user." Christian looked pleased with himself that I reguarded him as a saftey procaution. Adrian finally came back to the real world, looking a bit worried, and started to get up to tell me to calm down. I told him to sit back down and that I didn't care what my aura looked like. I know, harsh but I was upset and he's lucky I didn't push him.

My mother was still fuming and looked to Dimitri. "You are coming with me. I think that Alberta and Headmistress Kirova would like to hear about your sordid doings. She was your student and underage. Last time I checked that is against school policy. Not to mention it's highly frowned upon in our society for two d'hampirs to get married, not to mention the last Dragomir's guardians." He had finally woken from him frozen state. I tried to protest and tell Dimitri to stay where he was, but the way he looked at me told me to stay out of it. I couldn't believe it, he was just giving up.

"Roza, your mother is right. You were my student and I took advantage of you, I may be forgiven for the lust charm, but I had no right to let my attraction show. I am seven years older than you, I… I don't think it's appropriate, what I've done." He paused before continuing. "I also don't think it's appropriate for us to be together any more. You can keep the ring." My eyes were tearing up. I couldn't believe it. We were going to get married. After everything that he has ever told me. No this had to be a joke, a dream, it just couldn't be real.

"Dimitri don't do this, please. Don't you love me?"

He looked exasperated, "No Rose, I used you for my own purposes. It was wrong, and I'm sorry." He was lying, he couldn't be telling the truth. This wasn't real. I looked to Lissa for support. She gave me a look of confusion and sympathy. I didn't know what to do, so I turned and ran out the back door. I could hear people calling me to come back but I didn't listen. Lissa would be okay with my mom and Dimitri beside her, plus she had Christian.

I didn't know where I was going, and I didn't really give a shit. If Dimitri didn't love me, I had to have time to sort some things out. I'd come back after I cleared my head and thought this out. Through the bond I knew that Lissa knew that too.I ran far into the forrest, not really paying attention to where I was at. Finding a cave, I ducked under and took a seat at the entrance. I had my stake so I figured I could take on anything (or anyone) that came my way.

**Dimitri's POV**

"No Rose, I used you for my own purposes. It was wrong, and I'm sorry." I felt horrible. The one time she couldn't tell I was lying was the time I so desperately needed her to. I really loved her, and the mere fact that she could just think that I didn't broke my heart. I only said what I did to keep her from getting into trouble. This way I would be the only one to lose my guardianship. Janine was right about one thing though, this wasn't proper, and I was going to inevitably hold Rose back. I should have known better than to get involved with her.

Rose turned and ran out the door. Lissa called after her but she just kept running. "Guardian Belikov, during all that time with her, you couldn't even teach her to obey her morori? You were just too busy trying to seduce her. I had thought that you would be good for her, that you'd be able to get her on her feet once again, after she came back." I knew she wouldn't have left if she thought Lissa was in any true danger, but all I could do was hang my head in shame. Lissa on the other hand, had had enough of Janine.

"I'm sorry Guardian Hathaway, but you need to back off. Rose has never harmed me or endangered my life. She looks up to him and I know it's not just because of her feelings. He has taught her so much and she really has come a long way because of him." Lissa was beginning to get upset. Enough so that she turned her anger onto me. "And you. How could you do that to Rose? How could you even think to tell her that you didn't love her? You proposed to her, for Pete's sake. I may be out of line, but you're a dumbass. If you're doing it because you're my guardian along with her, I may have to smack you. You are to tell me right here and now if you love her or not. And I will know if you are lying, Adrian had taught me to read auras. I suggest you make your choice wisely, because if you have just hurt my best friend for no reason... I may have to kill you myself."

I didn't know if I should say yes or not. Of course I loved her, but I couldn't ruin her career, her life, because I'm selfish. Lissa would know if I lied though. No, I would not lie any longer. I just had to make sure she wouldn't be ruined. I looked to Janine and said, "Guardian Hathaway, I truly love your daughter, but I can't knowingly ruin her life." I could see Lissa jumping up and down from the corner of my eye. "Will you promise not to turn either of us in?"

Janine mulled it over in her mind for a bit. She sighed and put her stake back into her jacket, "I give you my blessing." She paused, "But I swear, if you hurt her, I will find you, and your life will become a living hell." Lissa nodded behind her.

**Rose POV**

I was crying into my arms when I heard footsteps. I didn't move or look because I figured it was someone coming to get me for my mother. I had blocked everything from Lissa's mind too; of course, I knew that if she was in true danger her feelings could break through my mental wall. It wasn't until I got a strange feeling in my stomach that I realized it wasn't a guardian come to ftch me for my mother. I looked up to see a pair of red eyes looking at me, and I knew who it was. It was the blonde strigoi, Nathan I think, who threatened Lissa the last time the school was attacked. I whispered a "Shit" under my breath. My day was not going well. I tried to fight him off but one of his buddiescame up behind me and threw me against the cave wall and I blacked out.

VA

I woke up bound and gagged with a horrible headache. I looked around me and noticed I was in Stan's class. What? Why am I here with a headache? That's when it all came back, the church, the strigoi, everything. There no one in the room with me, so I felt it was safe enough to go into Lissa's mind. She was looking at Dimitri and was upset. They were in the gym and an announcement had just come over. "Attention, we have one of your guardians. We have reason to believe that she is the guardian to the Dragomir girl. Give us the Dragomir and you get her back. We give you another day." I pulled back into my mind. Crap! There was no way I was getting out of this quietly.


End file.
